particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferdinand Wyndham
Ferdinand Albert Victor Wyndham, 12th Marquess of Randshire (26 August 2801) is a Luthori admiral and statesman. Early life Ferdinand was born on 26 August 2801 as His Grace Ferdinand Albert Victor Wyndham at Balfour Castle near Randaman, Tinako. He was the youngest child and the first and only son of Lord Charles Alexander Wyndham, Marquess of Randshire, and his wife Lady Patricia Goultry. Through his paternal great-grandparents, Ferdinand is connected to the Luthori and Hulstrian imperial families. His paternal great-grandmother was Princess Samantha, who was a daughter of Emperor Jason I. His other paternal great-grandmother was Archduchess Magdalene of Hulstria, daughter of Emperor Heinrich II of Hulstria. Both were grandchildren of the legendary Emperor Henry I. Naval career Ferdinand was home schooled for the first ten years of his life. He was then sent to Milbrand Haven Prep School in Fort William. On 23 October 2819 Ferdinand's father, the Marquess of Randshire, was killed when his plane crashed in bad weather near Middenhall. Young Ferdinand, then aged 19, succeeded his father as the 12th Marquess of Randshire. After leaving Milbrand Haven in 2819, Ferdinand joined the Imperial Navy, graduating the next year from the Imperial Naval Academy as the top cadet in his course. He was commissioned as a midshipman in January 2820. Ferdinand spent four months on the battleship HMS Orange, protecting convoys of the Luthori Expeditionary Force in the South Ocean. After shorter postings totalling two months on HMS Orange he was transferred from the South Ocean to the battleship HMS Villayn in the Eastern Fleet. In 2821, Ferdinand was appointed to Assistant Fleet Wireless and Signals Officer of the Eastern Fleet. In March 2822, Ferdinand accompanied William, Prince of Orange, on a tour of Indrala. It was during this trip that he get very interested in Indrala, and become in love with the island. Promotion to lieutenant followed on 12 June 2822. In October of the same year, at just 21 years of age, he became first lieutenant of HMS Maximilian and one of the youngest first lieutenants in the Imperial Navy. Ferdinand married to Mary Kent in 2826. He returned to the navy after his honeymoon, at first in a desk job at the Admiralty, and later on a staff course at the Naval Staff College. From 2826, he was stationed on Indrala, after being posted as the First Lieutenant of the destroyer HMS Wessex, in the Eastern Fleet. In 2827, he was promoted to lieutenant commander and given command of the sloop HMS Elizabeth, after which he was promoted to commander in early 2829. Marriage Ferdinand was married on 22 May 2826 to Mary Cecilia Kent, daughter of George Kent, Earl of Hessly. She was the favourite granddaughter of the shipping magnate Sir Robert Kingston and the principal heir to his fortune. There followed a glamorous honeymoon tour through Terra. They had three sons and a daughter: Alexander (born on 14 February 2827), Leopold (born on 22 November 2828), Celeste (born on 29 May 2833) and George (born on 1 March 2837). The couple, in some ways, seemed incompatible from the beginning. Ferdinand's obsession with being organised led him to keep a very close watch on Mary and he demanded her constant attention. Having no real hobby or passions and living the lifestyle of a celebrity, Mary spent most of her time partying with the Luthori (and later Indralan) elite, going on cruises and secluding herself at the couple's country house on weekends. Even with growing unhappiness on both their parts, Ferdinand refused to get a divorce fearing that it would hinder his climb up the military command chain. Ancestry Titles & Styles * His Grace Lord Ferdinand Wyndham, the 12th Marquess of Randshire (23 October 2819- Present)